Healing
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: An accident happens and Zoro finally realizes that there is something not quite right about Sanji. ZoroxSanji Lemons in later chapters, some OOC for a reason , angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Onepiece, or its characters, I simply use them to indulge my ideas

Warnings: Violence, Yaoi, Lemons in Later chapters.

* * *

Healing

Sanji clutched his side, eyeing the numerous broken bodies of marines littered around him. They hadn't been hard to beat, but one of them had managed to stab him between the ribs when he was fighting another.

He groaned and dropped to one knee as blood continued to pour out of the wound and onto the ground. That was the worst he had, but the problem was, with so many cuts and stab wounds, he was losing blood, fast.

He could hardly breath, and he assumed he'd broken a few ribs, as well as the stab wound, had a lot to do with that.

"Shit." He said as his vision blurred. He heard some marines shouting in the distance before he blacked out.

* * *

Zoro ran through the streets of the town, searching for Sanji. He heard the marines calling somewhere to the west and cursed, he had to find the shitty cook soon.

He rounded a corner and gasped, there were piles of marines everywhere, bloodied and broken, and some were groaning. He walked a bit further and caught a glimpse of blonde at the end of the alley.

He ran foreword and rolled the body over, sure enough, Sanji was looking up at him.

"Sanji?" The blonde man was bleeding everywhere.

"Zo-Zoro..." Sanji managed to get out before he started to cough, hacking up a bit of blood that had filled part of his lung.

"Don't talk ero-cook; I'm going to get you out of here, so hang on." Zoro said as he pulled Sanji onto his back, wincing as he heard the pained groan. He adjusted him a bit, before breaking into a jog, trying to ignore the pained whimpers from Sanji. _I need to get him to Chopper, quick. _

Zoro could hear shouts coming from everywhere, and it wasn't long before he found himself in trouble.

Four marines stood between him and the exit of another alley. If he turned around, they would chase him, and he couldn't outrun them whilst carrying another person, so he had to fight them.

"Zoro..just go...drop me here..and go..." Sanji groaned out, coughing against Zoro's back.

"Not on your life ero-cook, i'm not leaving you to these vultures of men." He adjusted his stance to get one of his swords out of its sheath and place it in a defence position.

"Idiot Marimo, just go, you can always come back and spring me from wherever they take me." Sanji tried again, resting his head against the swordsman's shoulder.

"I'm not taking that chance Sanji, now hold on tight, and warn me if you are going to fall." Zoro answered, moving one arm under the blonde's legs to hold him in place.

He broke out into a sprint, cutting down the first man easily. He used his momentum to slam a second into the wall before knocking him out with the hilt of his blade. The last two looked at him, astounded, how could he do that, while carrying another man?! They looked at each other and ran, making Zoro's life much easier.

He placed his blade back in the sheath, and began his jog again. He could see the ocean from where he was and knew he wasn't far from the dock.

"How are you doing Sanji?" He yelled against the prevailing winds. All he got was a groan in reply against his ear. Zoro began to get worried, he could feel the warm blood seeping through his shirt, and knew the man had lost a lot, if he didn't get him to Chopper soon; he wasn't going to make it...

* * *

Finally, he found the Merry, and ran on deck. "CHOPPER, WHERE ARE YOU, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

The hooved man walked out and immediately paled, "Sanji! Bring him inside Zoro, quickly!"

It seemed the man had lost consciousness in the last short while as Zoro placed him on a bed. "I need you to take his shirt off for me so I can see the wound." Zoro nodded and grabbed a small knife, slicing the shirt down the middle and pulled it away from gash.

Chopper examined the wound, "It doesn't look to serious, he's just lost a lot of blood. We have to keep him warm and increase his fluids, which I can easily do with an intervenes. I'm going to sow him back together first though, and it looks like he has some other cuts that need attending, not to mention some broken ribs. "

It took nearly an hour, but afterwards, Sanji was sown back together, bandaged, and placed in many warm blankets.

Zoro looked to Chopper, "What now?"

Chopper looked down at the blonde sadly; "I've done all I can for him, now we must wait, and hope he has the strength to pull through."

* * *

Tbc

Please review! I had this chapter in my head, but I have no idea what this story will be about, so bear with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own One Piece, or its characters, I simply use them to indulge my ideas

Warnings: Violence, Yaoi, Lemons in Later chapters.

* * *

Healing 

Sanji awoke and instantly wished he hadn't. His entire left side felt like he'd been kicked by a horse, his head ached, and he felt utterly exhausted. He cracked open an eye, and found himself in the infirmary on the ship. He slowly sat up, grunting as pain shot through his side. He looked around and found a mop of green hair beside his arm.

"What the.. Zoro?" He said quietly. He lifted his arm and shook the swordsman lightly, humor lighting his eyes when blue-green ones shot open, and Zoro almost fell off his chair.

The swordsman straightened up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Hey, you're awake ero-cook! Took you long enough. I'll go get Chopper." Sanji might have just woken up, but he could have sworn he saw relief flood Zoro's eyes.

He stood and walked out of the room. Sanji was surprised when he felt the need to call him back. He didn't want to be alone right now, not in this state. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing Chopper, who walked to his side, and Zoro, who stood at the door to watch.

"Well, it's good to see you are awake! I'll just check out some vitals." Chopper moved around, checking his pulse, taking some blood, making sure his stitches hadn't ripped. You seem to be on the mend, a still a little bit dehydrated though.. Zoro, can you go get him some water?"

Sanji watched as Zoro gave a short nod and walked out of the room once more. He didn't know where this sudden need for companionship had come from, but it was starting to bother him.

"Well Sanji, a few more days rest should help before you start cooking again, but I would like you to get up on your feet and move a bit to get some circulation going again. You've been unconscious for about a week, so you will likely be very weak for awhile."

"A week?! Why was I unconscious for so long?" Sanji asked, shocked.

"You lost quite a bit of blood! By the time Zoro carried you back here you were already unconscious. We've put you on fluids to get you system going again, but the rest did you a lot of good." Chopper said, undoing the wrapping on Sanji's side to look at the stab wound. It appeared to be healing nicely.

As he went to get some fresh bandages Sanji asked, "Who has been cooking since i've been out of commission?"

Chopper returned and began wrapping his side again. "Well, for lunch and dinner, we tend to fend for ourselves, which has been awful considering Luffy decided to put meat in his cake one day. Zoro has been cooking us breakfast, which is surprising considering that was the only time of day he left your side."

Sanji's eyes widened at that, " He stayed with me? For a week?"

Chopper tied off the end and cut it. "Yepp, I couldn't even get him out of here to sleep, he usually slept on the sofa over there." He answered, gesturing to the couch in the corner.

"I see." Sanji trailed off. Why would he do that?

* * *

Zoro listened in at the door, a blush running across his face when Sanji was told who his caretaker was. Gathering up his courage, he walked around the bend and through the door with the glass of water. 

He strolled up to the bed, handing the glass to Sanji. "Hows he doing doc?"

"Pretty good, I'd like to get him up and moving if you wouldn't mind helping him a bit. I have to check out Luffy's food poisoning." Chopper said, retreating from the room.

Zoro watched as Sanji downed the glass, before putting it on the side table. "Well, cmon Sanji, you heard the doctor, lets go."

He moved foreward as Sanji swung his legs over the bed, clad in loose pjama pants. He pulled an arm over one of his shoulder, and gently lifted the blonde into a standing position.

"Holy fuck, my ribs." Sanji groaned, clutching his side.

"Are you alright?" Zoro said, taking more of Sanji's weight into his own.

"Shut. Up. Marimo." Sanji gritted out, "Just, give me a second." Zoro watched as he brushed away some tears with the back of his hand. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

It took them awhile, and it was very slow at first, but they ended up in the kitchen, where Sanji took a break and sat in a chair. 

Zoro went to grab them some food, and came up with some sandwiches. Sanji appreciated the gesture and ate as much as his condition would allow. "Thanks Zoro."

He got a nod in return before the Marimo stood and took their plates to the sink.

Sanji felt a bit better, and wanted to test his legs out on his own. _Alright, slowly, just take your time... _He managed to stand up okay, if a bit on the wobbly side. His weakness only really started to show when he started walking, no matter how slow.

He swore when he felt his legs began to give way, and began to fall.

But he was stopped, and found himself face to chest with Zoro.

* * *

Zoro turned around and instantly saw Sanji beginning to fall. He lunged and caught the man, bring his arms under the long legs and lifting him up.

"Idiot swordsman, put me down!" Sanji said, pain evident in his voice from the sudden movement.

"Relax, you have to take time with these things. You've definitely worked enough today, considering you haven't moved in a week.

He adjusted his grip and began to carry Sanji back to the infirmary, finding the swordsman very light.

He blushed lightly as he felt the unknown object of his affection snuggle slightly into his warmth.

* * *

Sanji didn't know why he felt this way, but he felt good. It felt good to be carried in strong arms attached to an even stronger, and warm, body. He let his head roll into Zoro's shoulder as he felt his exhaustion come back in a fury and he fell asleep, but not without a last thought. _I think I might like him, but what would that mean..._

* * *

_Tbc _

Hello all. Another chapter for you! I'll try to get one out every two weeks if I can manage it.

Thank you to:

**Kami Takai**

**random-laughter**

**Galleta**

**chibi yoruichi**

For reviewing! Cookies for all!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or its characters, I merely used them to benefit my ideas.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Lemons in later chapters.

Authoress' Note: I hope this chapter clears a few things up, a lot of your questions are a part of what the story is about, so they might not be answered till later, any new ones, feel free to ask in your review.

**Story on a kind of hiatus, I broke my laptop, but hopefully will be with a new comp in a few months ^_^**

* * *

Healing Chapter Three

Zoro yawned as he climbed up the ladder to the crows nest. It had been four days since Sanji had come out of his coma, and he was strong enough now to do most of his daily routine on his own.

Something was still troubling him as he sat down on the wood floor of the crows nest. There was something going on with Sanji, he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that something was wrong, and he was going to find out what.

He began to notice it the day Sanji got injured. They had been sent off the ship by Nami to go and pick up some supplies from the weapons shop, when they heard marine sirens. Normally, they would have just headed back to the ship and waited for them to finish and leave, but Sanji seemed itching for a fight.

Zoro didn't mind, he hadn't had a good battle in a while, and was also in need of some stress relief.

However, Sanji immediately ran off after them, without even waiting for Zoro to follow. Then when Zoro tried to keep up, he continually darted through the maze of alleys, as though he was trying to lose Zoro. In which he soon succeeded, leaving Zoro at a loss of what he was doing.

When Zoro finally caught up to him via the sirens, he found the man half crouched against a wall, bleeding profusely, completely surrounded by dead and severely wounded marines.

First off, the fact that Sanji was injured at all was shocking. The only thing that could have caused that was carelessness, or extreme dumb luck, and he didn't think it was the latter.

Then, on the basis of that, why would he be careless? He should have scouted out to find the best way to fight, and in all Zoro's time of knowing him, he had never seen him take on this many at once. Sanji may be a jackass sometimes, but he always knew when to accept help.

Apparently not in this case, as he was left broken and bloody, when he could have just waited for Zoro to catch up.

Zoro scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes.

_Why did I have to fall for such a confusing person! Why can't I go back to the way things were, before I started having feelings for him, and it was just a friendly rivalry?_

Yes, it was true; he had fallen for the stupid love-cook. It was wrong, and it hurt, but it was true. Zoro sighed as he remembered the day he began to feel this way.

_It was in the midst of a storm, and they were supposed to be tethering down the supplies when the ship pitched violently and Sanji fell into the water. Zoro had panicked and jumped in after him after tying a rope around his waist._

_He had seen the blonde, panic striken eyes wide open for a split second before he watched him get pulled under. He was being carried down by a current made by the storm._

_When he finally managed to swim down to Sanji, the man was unconscious. Zoro immediately dragged him up to the surface and pulled them back on deck using the rope. Once on a solid surface, Zoro only had to do one chest pump before Sanji's eyes shot open and he started hacking up water._

_When the blonde finally realised where he was and remembered what happened, he went into shock and burst into tears. Zoro was shocked for a second, and before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled Sanji into his arms and held him securely. He whispered reassurances until Sanji stopped shaking and his breathing returned to normal._

_Sanji had then pulled himself out of his arms, embarrassment quite evident on his face. He mumbled a thank you, and stood on shaky legs to walk back to his quarters._

_Zoro watched him leave, and was left to contemplate why he had held the man, and why the fuck was he feeling like this, why he hadn't wanted him to leave._

Since then, they had become something of a mutual companionship, not exactly a friendship, but it worked for them. They still had their fights, which were no less heated, but they had started to tell each other more about themselves.

Their relationship had more to do with trust, than caring or niceties. They both knew that the other had their back, and that fact was often relied on in battle.

Zoro sighed again, leaning against the rail for support.

What could he expect? They were pirates after all, they weren't meant for love or romance. Every story he had ever heard of a pirate falling in love always ended in tragedy, or betrayal. Zoro didn't think he could take either one. So why couldn't he stop his heart from jumping every time he saw the blonde cook smile, or why couldn't he stop trying for those subtle 'accidental' brushes of hands or arms.

It hurt because he knew the feelings would never be mutual, and that he couldn't get rid of them regardless, but that wasn't going to change, and he needed to focus on the task at hand. Even if he never said it, he would always feel it, and it was tearing him up inside.

Zoro knew that something was wrong with Sanji, but he also knew that if he didn't broach the subject, the love-cook would probably never get up the gall to tell him.

_"That settles it, the next time I see the cook alone, I'm going to ask him about it." _He thought as he leaned back against the railing.

Zoro opened his eyes and saw a blonde head with blue eyes staring back at him.

"Zoro, I need to talk to you about something." Sanji said as he sat down in front of him.

* * *

Tbc

Ok, I know that was short, but I uploaded it in ONE WEEK not two, so I think I should be forgiven, I should have another one up after Christmas. I hope this cleared a few things up, send me any spelling/grammar, or just plain mistakes you find in this and I will be happy to fix them.

Thank you to:

Blizzardrake

Chinksta

Galleta

Random-Laughter

Susumi

Chibi Yoruichi

Kami Takai

For Reviewing. Subway sandwiches for all! Cause I know IM going to gorge during the holidays.


End file.
